


Ignoring Her

by ByeFelicia



Category: The Walking Dead
Genre: Love, M/M, Romance, avoiding, awkward smut, bethyl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-19
Updated: 2016-05-19
Packaged: 2018-06-09 11:21:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6903826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ByeFelicia/pseuds/ByeFelicia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Instead of facing his feelings Daryl decides to do what he does best and runs from them, even if that means ignoring Beth who returned to him after surviving a gunshot to the head.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ignoring Her

**Author's Note:**

> This story was written somewhat differently than other Bethyl fanfics. So please read the end notes before judging some scenes too "harshly".

He had been ignoring her. Ignoring her longing stares, the sound of her voice saying his name, her touches, everything. And unfortunately for Daryl Dixon it didn't go unnoticed. Beth noticed. And so did another woman. Another woman he had grown close to, but slowly drifted apart from.

That's why when the woman he had once been close to decided to approach him one day and question him, he said nothing. Daryl had been trying to hide the pain he held deep inside as consequence to his choice of ignoring her.

He would sit at the end of that hospital bed every night praying to the Lord, who he desperately begged to listen to him, that his light in the dark would wake up. He prayed for her to recover, and he prayed to once more hear the sound of her boots slapping on the pavement behind him, or crunching on lone twigs or dry grass.

" Daryl you may not notice, but everyone is beginning to notice you're ignoring her." Carol said slowly, as if slowly processing her words for the first time herself. " I want to know why."

Daryl had no answer for the older woman, so he did what Daryl Dixon did best when he had no answer to give, he turned away and walked on.

" I know you better than this Daryl. You can't just walk away from me. I know you." Carol also did what Carol did best and followed after him and pressed on further. " You were desperate to get her back. Just like you were to get Sophia. Except this time is different. You went to get Beth back because you wanted to. You didn't promise anyone you would get her back. I'm beginning to believe it's because you needed her. And you still do." Carol tilted her head slightly, looking up to the sky. " I seen that look in your eyes when you saw her again. I also saw it when she was sh-" Carol stopped, noticing how Daryl tensed. " When she was shot. You broke down and you hate breaking down in front of people, you think it makes you look vulnerable but seeing her laying there, you didn't care if anyone saw. You stayed by her hospital bed every single day. You didn't leave her side once."

Daryl was clearly beginning to get annoyed with Carol's presence. He considered saying something. He didn't know what he'd say, but anything he thought that would work at getting Carol to leave him alone, but in the end he decided against it.

" When she woke up I knew you wanted to get Maggie. She told you no."

Daryl whipped around to stare at Carol, heart slowing in his chest. " How'd ya' know that?"

" You never left her side and I never left yours. I was worried you'd break down. For a bit it seemed like she wasn't ever going to wake up. I didn't want you to go through that alone." Carol explained. " Though if you would've known I was sitting outside the door you would've told me to go and make some use of myself."

" So if ya' heard us talking. Why are ya' over here askin' why?" Daryl growled lowly.

" Once Beth said for you to not get Maggie and that she wanted to talk to you alone first I knew it wasn't my place to stay. I didn't hear what else happened."

Daryl closed his eyes as he let the painful memory fully take over for the first time since it had happened.

He had been there when she woke up. Just like he had promised her when she was unconscious. People had come and go, applauding him for staying by Beth's side, but he didn't want their damn applauding. He wanted his Beth to wake up. He wasn't staying at her side for everyone to applaud him, he was staying at her side because he loved her. Once Daryl Dixon loves someone he'll love them forever. And as long as he's able to he'll never leave their side.

He had been denying it so long for the sake of his own heart the fact that he loved her. He had pushed it away for so long. But the pain of her being taken from him had been so different from any other pain he had ever felt. Now Daryl Dixon wasn't the type to jump to joy at the fact of being love. He had wanted to deny it and if the facts didn't all add up, he probably would've continued to deny it. After Beth had been taken from him he had spent his nights awake considering his feelings for the girl who had helped him change for the better.

He first considered it being a friendship type of love. So he compared it to his friendship with Carol. There were some comparisons, but the differences took their toll. If after the prison he had been with Carol he realized she couldn't have changed him like Beth did. Beth was a fresh start with someone he never seen himself socializing with. Someone that was more than a friend, so did not belong in Daryl Dixon's small friend group.

After Beth had been kidnapped it had hurt almost as much as Merle dying. That's when he decided to consider if it was a sibling type bond he had with Beth. He kept this into consideration for a bit until he realized that during the alone time with Beth he had began to realize some of those feelings that were there that he didn't understand her emotional and sexual feelings.

Then that's when it hit him. He realized it was something very special. If it was something simple like a friendship, then he would've never lied awake at night thinking so hard about what she meant to him. It was because he had been trying to deny it from the beginning. Beth was right, it was because he didn't want to let anyone get too close. He had lost everything. Friends and family. And now he was developing feelings for Beth and he'd have to discover what if felt like to loose someone you loved and your other half. As if loosing family and friends wasn't enough.

The second he had heard the gun shot his heart literally shattered and he had used every curse would in his mind in a matter of seconds. He had expected that to be the day he finally discovered what it was like to loose someone you love romantically. After he picked up Beth's body he cursed himself. This ain't no damn romance novel. He had once said to Beth. She was supposed to be the one falling in love because she was young and it was her chance. Never did he expect to be the one falling in love with her. He had expected his chance at falling in love had already passed. Never in a million years did he think he'd be scolding and reminding himself that single sentence. _This ain't no damn romance novel, Daryl Dixon. You knew what this world was when you stupidly fell in love with the girl. You knew what would happen, so you have no one else to blame for this horrible pain, but yourself. You're so damn stupid. You actually were beginning to thank the world for the way things turned out, because if the turn never happened then you would've never met this girl, would've never discovered love like this. But you don't deserve anything good. You're just a dirty redneck. That's why this happened. You needed to be reminded that the turn is nothing to be thankful about. Hopefully now you know._

He hated himself for being such a damn fool. He actually thought he'd be able to settle down in this hell hole of a world with a beautiful girl. Nothing good had ever happened to him, so why would good stuff start to happen now? When he was in his 30's. He had his chance at happiness, happiness you're supposed to find when you're young, but the fact is that it didn't come to him, not until he was older, and even then it only came for a short time and was quickly taken from him.

_" Daryl!" A voice shouted beside him. At first he had assumed it was more of his conscious talking to him, convincing him more of how he was a fool. But then he felt someone shoving his shoulder and he knew a simple conscious couldn't do that._

_" Daryl!" Carol said once more with the same frantic tone. " She's breathing!"_

_For the first time Daryl looked down at Beth who was dangling in his arms, just like she had been at the funeral home. He had promised himself that if they made a living at the funeral home he would carry Beth like that every day, even when her ankle healed._

_He quickly turned towards the man dressed in a doctor's attire. " Ya' the doctor?"_

_The man nodded his head slowly, looking at his people as if asking for approval. The woman who had been used in the exchange nodded her head. " This way." The doctor instructed._

_Daryl shot daggers at Dawn's dead body as he stepped over it, Beth still dangling in his arms. The bitch had tried to take his light from him._

_The doctor had went to work on Beth, casually explaining his procedures every once in awhile to Daryl, though he hardly paid attention. All he could focus on was the fact that Beth had to live. He needed her._

_" Now I hate to be the one to give you bad news, but I can't say she'll live. She's in critical condition as it is. If she lives she'll be a survivor. She literally just took a bullet to the head."_

_And with that Daryl shoved past the doctor and settled in the chair beside the hospital bed. And there he spent the next few days. Only moving from the chair to use the bathroom that was connected to the hospital room. Rick and the group brought him food daily and praised him for staying by Beth's side. Occasionally part of the group would come in and spend hours in the room. Talking to the unconscious Beth or trying to start a conversation with Daryl, though he never said much._

_He had fallen asleep when Beth woke up, but he was still there. Just like he promised he would be. He was snoring softly. His head on the side of the hospital bed and partially on Beth's hip. The rest of his body uncomfortably on the chair._

_" Daryl?" She had weakly managed._

_Daryl had never been a heavy sleeper, thankfully, so he woke up as soon as he heard her voice. He stared at her for a long time, considering whether or not this was a dream. It seemed almost too good to be true so he slowly lifted his hand and pinched his other arm. Like some idiot who actually believed that had the strength to wake you from dreams._

_" Ya' really awake?"_

_" I think so. Unless I'm dead. I've woke up a few times." She said slowly, but as fast as she was able to manage. " You were asleep each time and I couldn't speak. My body wouldn't let me."_

_Daryl squeezed her hand lightly. He desperately wanted to squeeze it tightly in happiness, but he didn't want to bring her anymore pain._

_" Does anything hurt?"_

_"My head, but it's not too bad."_

_" Alright. I'll get Maggie."_

_"No." Beth said quickly. Squeezing Daryl's hand slightly. " I want to talk to you first."_

_Daryl glanced at her nervously. " Okay."_

_" I want to thank you for finding me. That means a lot to me. I also want to thank you for helping me be strong. And thank you for being by my side and I struggled to discover my true self and thank you for being by me this whole time I've been on this bed." By the end of what she had wanted to tell Daryl she was puffing slightly._

_Daryl frowned at her puffing and heavy breathing, getting worried. " I would do all the same again." He held back the fact that he probably would've told Beth what he had been truly feeling and he would've never opened the door. But the fact was he'd do anything to make Beth feel strong and he'd stay by her side again if the circumstances happened to be the same._

_" If I had to choose who I escaped the prison with before I would've chosen Maggie, but now I would choose you. And I would do all the same too." She was smiling, her bright blue eyes shinning._

_Daryl shared her smile._

_" I would do all the same again and take a bullet for Noah again too, because he's free now. And I know I've done something right."_

_Daryl stopped smiling at this. " What?" He said, not noticing the anger in his voice. Beth flinched slightly at his tone. " I almost lost ya'. I went through hell not knowin' if ya' were gonna to live or not and ya' would go ahead and put me right through that again?" He was being selfish, he knew that, but he was assuming that was what love did to you._

_When Dawn had said she wanted Noah back Daryl had gotten defensive and denied her Noah back. But when realization hit him that if they didn't give Noah back then there would be a bloodbath and Beth could get hurt then he stopped fighting for Noah to stay with them. It was selfish, but it was the cold truth. He could survive without Noah, but not without Beth._

_Without another word Daryl stood suddenly, shoving the chair he had been sitting on back, ignoring it as it screeched along the floor. He headed towards the door before stopping to look back at Beth who stared at him with those bright blue eyes who he had found himself guiltily staring into plenty of times to seek shelter from this hell hole of a world._

_Don't do it Daryl Dixon. He pleaded with himself. Don't be a puss and walk away from your problems like always, you changed. Don't be your usual selfish self and be a prick. Prove you've changed in more ways than just now believing there are good people. Instead he allowed his selfishness to take over and left the room._

_" Doctor!" He called. The doctor had told him his name plenty of times, but he had never paid attention. " She's awake!" He hollered before speeding towards the public bathroom for a moment of silence and time to sit in his thoughts, as if he needed more of that._

Since then he had avoided Beth. She had attempted to talk to him a few times, but all attempts failed because Daryl Dixon would always do what he did best, walk away.

" Don't want to talk about it." Daryl said, snapping back into reality. With that he was more turned his back to Carol. But of course she wasn't going to let him walk off.

" Fine if you don't want to give me a word of explanation, then that's fine. I'll stop asking, but don't do this to yourself. Don't do it to her."

Carol's words hit Daryl against his will. He turned to stare at her, as if giving her permission to continue on.

" She's happy she's with us. That's true, but Daryl she needs you. And don't think the fact that you need her too is going unnoticed." Carol started towards Daryl as she continued on, " Wait till we get to Alexandria, then try talking to her. Trust me, you'll thank me one day for this." She said, stopping in front of him. She leaned in towards him, gently pressing a kiss on his forward and then walked off.

It had been a few days since the group had arrived at Alexandria. Beth had mainly stuck around Noah and Maggie, while Daryl kept to himself. He still hasn't talked to her since the incident at the hospital. Beth was staying alone at a house across Daryl's, that he had been sharing with Noah.

The thought of her being alone literally ate at Daryl, but he knew better than to speak out about it. But after all the things they'd been through and Daryl almost loosing her two times it was hard to go without seeing her. At night he'd sneak out and sit on the porch, protectively watching over Beth's small house with his crossbow at his side. His actions made it abundantly clear that if anyone that was a threat tried to enter Beth's home he would not hesitant to kill them.

On the third night he couldn't resist anymore. He had been sitting on the porch watching Beth's house, like he normally did, when the urge to go over to her house finally got too hard to resist. He knew it would happen eventually and tonight was the night. Slowly he made his way towards Beth's house. It felt weird standing on the porch to her house, the last few days he had been just staring at it, he didn't even take the time to imagine what it would feel like actually standing on it. Though he wasn't too disappointed in himself because he could've imagined however much he wanted, but it wouldn't have been able to actually compare to the actual feeling.

He hesitated before firmly knocking on the door. It only took a few seconds for Beth to opened the door. Her expression was bright and lively, and not tired and exhausted like Daryl had expected.

" Daryl?" Beth whispered at the sight in front of her before smiling brightly. Without warning, which when did Beth Greene really give any warning? She wrapped her arms around Daryl and pulled her body close to his. He felt himself relax instead of tense like he had the first time she hugged him. It felt relaxing to feel her hugging him once more.

" Ya' not mad at me girl?"

Beth shook her head against his chest. " What good is being mad at you going to do?"

And with that Daryl finally wrapped his arms around her.

They had been hugging for minutes, but for Daryl it felt like it had only been a few seconds before Beth pulled away. He reluctantly let her go, but not without letting out a small whine of protest that died somewhere in his throat.

" Well are you going to come in or just stand there?" Beth teased playfully.

Daryl could've swore his heart stopped beating. The unusual feeling of butterflies stirred in his stomach which was unfamiliar. Wasn't this what teenagers were supposed to experience? Not someone like him. So why the hell was he feeling like this? What the hell was it about Beth that made him feel this way? It frightened him.

He shrugged his shoulders as he breathed heavily. " If ya' want."

Beth smirked and stepped to the side, allowing Daryl to enter.

The house was nice and it seemed to compliment Beth's tastes nicely. " Can I get you anything?" Beth smiled at him. Daryl found himself focusing on the bullet wound indent on Beth's head. When Beth burst out laughing he guiltily looked away afraid that she noticed, but if she did she didn't call him out on it. " I never thought I'd be ever saying that again. I never thought I'd be inviting Daryl Dixon into my very own house and asking him if he'd like anything."

" Ya' clean up nice." Daryl complimented, noticing that she had just gotten out of the shower, drops of water dripping off her blonde hair.

Beth giggled and Daryl felt his chest tighten. " Thanks and I'm sure you do too if you'd give it a try."

Daryl shrugged his shoulders, settling on the couch. " Never was much for showers." He brushed his hair out of his eyes as he stared up at Beth who concentrated on his facial features.

" How about if you go and take a shower I'll cut your hair for you." Beth suggested.

" Ya' think you know somethin' about cutting hair girl?"

Beth nodded her head. " My mom taught me."

Daryl sighed. If it was anyone else he would've said no, but it was Beth and when you almost loose Beth two times well then you do whatever she wants. So reluctantly he got up off the couch.

" Show me where the shower is."

____________________________________________

" I could hardly remember what you looked like with short hair." Beth teased.

" Alright ya' tortured me enough girl."

Beth smirked at him. " I told you. You do clean up pretty nice."

Later that night Beth and Daryl sat on Beth's cream colored couch, telling stories. For the first time Beth finally told Daryl about her stay at the hospital and Daryl felt himself wishing he could've killed Dawn in a more painful way. He didn't like the thought of the bitch beating up on Beth. He told Beth about how he met up with the group again. He even told her about Terminus, but felt himself hesitating by the way she was shuttering when he got to the cannibal part.

" I'm sorry for what I said in the hospital and for what I did. It wasn't fair to you." Beth finally said.

" S'not ya' fault. I overreacted. Ya' capable of making ya' own decisions."

" I didn't think about what it'd be like for you if I was gone. I guess I didn't know I had such a big impact on your life."

Daryl quickly looked away.

" Daryl what's wrong?"

"S'nothing."

" Daryl ever since we got separated I thought about you every single night." She went silent. " I don't know to say what I want to say. I think I have feelings for you."

Daryl huffed slightly. Of course, she got a bullet through the head so of course that would've have been too hard for her to say.

" I know I should ask and normally I wouldn't push this onto you or ask for any answer, but Daryl we don't know when will be our last day together. I almost died and I would've never been able to tell you. Do you feel the same?"

Daryl shrugged, biting his thumbnail. " Dunno." Cause when did Daryl Dixon ever say what he was feeling?

Beth smiled slightly. " I remember that saying you need to live every day like it's your last day." She stared at the ceiling, blue eyes sparkling. " I used to think that was so stupid. So stupid. Now I realized it's not. We truly need to live every day like its are last day. We may not like the fact that we can die anytime soon, but it's the truth."

She took a deep breath. " Now I know we can pretend we don't have feelings for eachother. That way we don't have to go through the pain Lori and Rick did, but Daryl it's too late. Nothing's going to make me loosing you or you loosing me easier on us. I love you Daryl, and I think you love me too."

She was right. Daryl Dixon did love her. It was so simple at this moment. Beth had expressed everything he had been feeling. It was so fucking simple. All he needed to do was say she was right, or nod his head at the least. But since when did Daryl ever express his feelings without forcing someone to dig him out of his comfort. So what did he do? Tell her she was right? Nope, he sure as hell didn't. Instead he just sat there.

Silence filled the room. Silence that didn't belong there. There had been too much silence between the two of them for too long. Daryl had the opportunity to break it, save the two of them from that terrible silence, but he didn't.

" Are you going to say anything?" Her bright blue eyes were focused on him and nothing else. It made him begin to stir uncomfortably.

Daryl stared at the ground for a few seconds as he fumbled with his hands before shaking his head. Once again Beth had opened a door for him. He could've simply said, 'You already said everything I'm feeling.' But of course, he didn't.

Beth began to shake with anger. " Seriously? I thought we were more to eachother than this!"

Daryl looked up at her with confusion.

" You still are going to hide your true feelings from me? I thought you felt comfortable with me to tell me anything. To tell me everything you're feeling, everything you're going through." Tears were beginning to fill her eyes. " Come on Daryl, we're past this you hiding your true feelings from me shit. This you not letting anyone get too close shit."

" Ya' want to know why I don't let anyone too close, girl?" Daryl suddenly snapped. " Cause then I fucking loose them."

Beth swallowed painfully as she stared at Daryl, biting the inside of her cheek, eyebrows furrowed.

" Ya' got me to open up. Congratulations girl! Ya' pushed me to let ya' in. For what reason? For ya' to just fuckin' leave me alone in this hell world?" He stood up quickly, fuming with anger. " Then ya' say ya' would do it all over? Ya' would really destroy me like that again all over? Ya' don't love me. If ya' loved me ya' wouldn't hurt me like that."

Beth stood up quickly as well, making her way towards Daryl. " Look at me right now." She snapped. " I didn't do that to hurt you. I did it to prove that you had an effect on me just as much as I did on you. You taught me to be strong. To fight for others." Her eyes were narrowed as they stared into his. " You would've done the same thing Daryl Dixon. You seriously wouldn't have let Dawn keep Noah there against his will. That isn't you. It was either you or me. If a gun fight broke out you could've been killed."

" You protect them Daryl. They're our family. You'd do anything for them. And so would I. I would because you taught me to be strong and I didn't want to loose anyone in our group, especially you if there was something I do. If I could have sacrificed myself instead."

Daryl felt his breathing stiffen. His shoulders tensed as she got even closer. Her breath on his face as she looked up at him. He wasn't going to say anything, that they both knew. Beth, well, she knew Daryl almost better than he knew himself so instead of saying anything more she pressed her lips against his.

His hands lifted up on instinct. As embarrassing as it was Daryl had never had sexual relations with a woman. Merle had been the brother that had the sexual relations with women. Daryl had always remained in his brother's shadows and when a girl would show interest in him then Merle wouldn't think twice about coming in and taking her away with his flattering compliments. Even if it was compliments he used on every girl.

Actually the first girl he had ever touched was Beth. At the prison. She was the first girl he had ever hugged.

So when Beth Greene kissed him he stood there like an idiot. Just like he had when she first hugged him. He closed his eyes on instinct and lifted his hands up awkwardly. Unsure where to put them. Finally he awkwardly decided to place them on her hips as the kiss progressed. Her tongue entered his mouth and he found himself wondering who taught her to be such a good kisser or if she was a natural.

He pushed his tongue into her mouth as well, their tongues meeting casually. Daryl felt himself tense even more, as if he couldn't have been even more awkward.

Beth pulled away for a second, a sly smirk on her lips. " You're new at this aren't you?"

Daryl just shrugged his shoulders, his face heating up as he looked away with a grunt. Without warning Beth grabbed his hand and led him towards her bedroom. His heart pounded.

" What are ya' doing girl?" Daryl dared to ask.

" I want to make it up to you for the pain I put you through." She began to take her shirt off.

Daryl shook his head quickly. " No." He said quickly as possible, even though he knew he wanted it, despite the fact he was nervous.

" You're nervous I know. It's your first time I can tell. It's mine too. But come on you're a guy. I'm sure you've watched porn and you know what to do." She teased with a smirk.

Daryl look away with a sigh.

" You can trust me Daryl. You don't have to hide anything from me. Be yourself. Let yourself enjoy this. I told you Daryl, I love you." She then grabbed his hand. " Please?"

He didn't know what he was doing when he moved forward and kissed her full on the lips. Something about her words had gotten to him, just like she had hoped. Despite the fact of being a virgin and inexperienced and different side of him took over and made up for his lack of experience.

Beth smirked against his lips and jumped up, wrapping her legs around his waist. He grunted as he grabbed onto her and walked towards the bed as they continued kissing. Without warning he lowered her onto the bed quickly and climbed on top.

Her shirt was already gone, but her upper body was not his top priority at the moment. Instead he ripped her pants and underwear down both at once. He found himself staring at her pussy. The first pussy he had ever seen up close in person. It made his dick twitch and his throat close up.

Quickly like an animal Beth snatched up Daryl's hand and forced it to touch her pussy. She moaned at his touch and he felt himself getting even more turned on, if that was even possible.

He didn't know what to do when touching a pussy by experience, but he did remember some of the stories Merle had told him. So quickly he began to rub his finger up her clit. Beth squirmed underneath him as she let out a loud moan and dug her nails into his clothed back. He began to move his finger fast as he shoved one finger into her pussy, earning a scream from her.

Daryl smirked at Beth's screams of pleasure. He kissed her neck in all different places. He was going to make sure there wasn't a place on her neck that he missed.

Beth slowly pulled Daryl's hair as she moaned. " I'll blow you if you want."

"No." Daryl said heavily. " Next time, not this time."

" Put it in." Beth said suddenly.

Daryl pulled away, staring at her with confusion.

" Stop teasing me Daryl Dixon and just fuck me."

His nervousness began to get the best of him and he felt himself wanting to run out of the room like an idiot.

" Please Daryl, stretch this pussy around your dick."

Hearing Beth talk like this was all too unfamiliar to his ears. His mind told him to run off but his dick told him to do it. Beth was right. He did love her. He didn't want to see that look of disappointment on her face if he backed out and he knew he would enjoy this just as much as her, if not more. So without thinking he began to take off his shirt and unzip his jeans. Beth watched hungrily as he pulled his jeans off. He hesitated with pulling down his boxers.

Beth must've noticed his hesitation because instead of waiting for him to do it, she took each side of his boxers with both hands and yanked them down. Finally Daryl's hard dick was revealed to the gorgeous Beth Greene. Daryl felt himself flush slightly. Beth tugged slightly on his dick and he felt himself practically fighting himself to not shove his dick in her right then and there.

" Do it."

Tired of having to be told twice Daryl angled himself over Beth and rubbed his dick against the lips of her pussy before roughly entering in her. She lifted her head back on the pillow, screaming loudly and scratching him from his shoulder blades to his hips. He snorted slightly as he thrusted in quickly, keeping a steady pace. Sex was more than he had imagined. It had felt way more pleasurable than he had ever thought. Having his dick in a pussy felt way better than having it in his squeezing hand.

He grunted with pleasure at the feeling and Beth's sexy screams. It wasn't long before he pulled out and came all over her bed. He dropped beside her on the bed with a deep and exhausted sigh. " Sorry about ya' bed."

Beth smiled as she curled into his arms. " Stay the night."

Daryl considered arguing, but this moment was too perfect to. " Why not."

Beth smiled up at him. " So you do love me? What changed your mind?"

Daryl snorted at this. Was she trying to make a repeat of the night at the funeral home? He sure as hell hoped not. Now usually Daryl Dixon would be complicated and not answer, but he was done with being complicated. He was done with running from his feelings.

So he simply said,

" Nothing changed. I always did."

**Author's Note:**

> • Okay so I read somewhere that Norman explains that he sees Daryl as a virgin. He's so awkward around girls in my opinion, that I totally agree with him. Therefore in this story Daryl is a virgin.
> 
> • And since Daryl is a virgin, that is why the smut is awkward. 
> 
> • Also Norman said if Daryl was to be with Beth then he believes Daryl would be awkward about it and be kind of like a teenager. So I played him as a teenager type with getting these little butterflies etc. and when first making out didn't know where to put his hands. 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed! 
> 
> I worked hella hard on this. Smh.


End file.
